Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 - 5 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 56 }{ 7 } $
Explanation: $ = 10 - 5 \times 2 + 8 $ $ = 10 - 10 + 8 $ $ = 0 + 8 $ $ = 8 $